Smoke and Mirrors
by NRESweep
Summary: When Evan Snape enters his first year at Hogwarts, he discovers that he is not who he has been told he is his entire life
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

As the night crept around his house, Severus Snape never thought it would come to this. Just 9 years ago he and his cousin James Potter were the best of friends, the death of James' mother tightened their bond. Severus looked back on the day that tore them apart forever…

_-NOW, GO APOLOGIZE TO LILY_

_-Sev, she hates you just like the rest of us do_

_-TAKE IT BACK_

_-In fact I think that she hates you even more_

_-She didn't say that_

_-Severus Snape is the slimiest git I've ever seen! She said that to me!_

_- I warned you. SECTUMSEMPRA!_

A blinding light woke Severus Snape out of his dream. Nearly 9 years ago he, Sev had almost killed his cousin. And because of that, he lost the one thing in his world that really mattered.

After school, Sev; alone and hated retreated into the ranks of the Death Eaters, they accepted and welcomed him into their club, countless people did Severus kill. But 3 years later, he learned of his most important mission ever.

It was mid- November and Voldemort's rise to power was going very smoothly. He had summoned Sev there for an assignment.

"Yes my lord?" Sev bowed very low.

"You may rise young Severus." Voldemort said rapidly.

"I've heard that you have need of my services?" he questioned carefully.

"Yes, I need you to find the residence of your dear cousin James." Voldemort said quietly.

"But my Lord. They have a secret keeper, none other than they have the knowledge of where they reside." Sev explained.

"Well Severus, you might want to find the Secret Keeper and force them to tell you." The Dark Lord said, temper rising.

"yes, thank you my lord." Sev bowed.

"no it was you Sev from overhearing that Seer last year, you've warned me of my would have been downfall, now you may go." Voldemort waved him away.

Severus had almost forgotten about his little success last year. He had followed Albus Dumbledore to the upstairs of the Three Broomsticks and overheard:

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES_

_. . .BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. . . "_

Severus remembered it well. It might have been his greatest moment ever.

So, The Dark Lord wanted him to find his cousin, easy enough, he knew who the Secret Keeper was.

*** * ***

Five days before Halloween, Severus Snape had found the Potter's Secret Keeper. He'd thought it was Sirius Black, his dearest cousins best friend, or even Remus Lupin, but how foolish were they to appoint the easily overpowered Peter Pettigrew. Severus cornered Peter, or in those days he was known as 'Wormtail' that the Dark Lord has need of him and he shouldn't ignore a chance like this. Feeble and dim-witted, Peter told Voldemort everything, that James and Lily Potter had a son that they called Harry and he was nearing one and a half, and that they lived in Godric's Hollow. Wormtail asked countless times what he wanted with them, The Dark Lord only replied with silence. Wormtail over a while didn't care about them after the power and control that Voldemort showed. Overcome by his scavenger habits, Wormtail stayed as close as possible to Voldemort. Then on Halloween night, Voldemort set out to kill the Potters. Severus was going insane, he had no knowledge that he would actually kill James and Lily, he'd thought that, well, now it made perfect since, James and Lily were against Voldemort in every way possible, they thwarted Voldemort on countless murders and stealth operations.

Severus never knew how much that the deaths of his cousin and the love of his life would impact him, but with a thought, Severus Snape followed The Dark Lord against every wish he had of going alone. Once Severus was at Godric's Hollow, Voldemort was walking up to the door. Although, to Severus it didn't seem like walking, but gliding. He- Voldemort- magicked the door open and Severus heard everything….

"Lily! Take Harry, take him and run, get away from here! I'll hold him off, Lily run! Take." but then it went silent and Sev saw a blinding green light glow out of the window. James Potter was dead.

"James!" Sev heard Lily scream in pain. As much as Severus wanted to help her, he know that he'd ought not to be here.

"James! Harry!" he heard Lily scream and then the same light came again. Sev started to weep. Determined to be strong, he didn't full out bawl, but a sort of respectful weep. Severus heard the cry of a baby. The baby wailed and cried as though it was being held upside down. Sev looked up to the second floor window to see the silhouette of Voldemort inching toward the baby left out of its crib. Sev saw Voldemort raise his wand and out of it came the light. Instead of it just shining, the house crumbled and looked utterly destroyed. Not realizing what just happened, all Sev could hear was a baby crying in the distance.

Sev bewildered, ran through the destroyed remains of the house, treading carefully on the blackened stairs and saw the baby sitting just before the crib, crying its eyes out. Not knowing what to do next, he did the only thing that made since: He took the baby named Harry Potter away from the destroyed house. Not caring what happened to his master, not caring if the baby was hurt in anyway, he ran away with little Harry Potter. Clenching on to the last thing that reminded him of Lily Evans…..


	2. Holly and Phoenix Feathers

_Chapter One_

_Holly and Phoenix Feathers_

_**Nearly ten years later, Sev had successfully raised Harry Potter as his own. He renamed him to hide his destiny and his past, his name was Evan Snape. Evan had an easy enough child hood, he was raised by who he thought was his dad. Sev had outdone himself by his standards, he had successfully raised Lily Evans son as his own, that's why he named Harry Evan, in remembrance of his mum, but if Sev had anything to say about it, Evan-Harry- wasn't to know that. **_

_**At the age of seven Evan had successfully learned all of the Dark Arts that Sev taught him, he'd tortured a spider with the Crutiatus curse, killed a rabbit in the back yard with Avada Kedavra, and controlled a passerby to get the paper for him from the post owl. Severus had enough trouble controlling Evan that he had not anytime to be proud of him. The boy clearly had a gift for this stuff, and wasn't hiding it. A trip to the local zoo for his eleventh birthday had confirmed his suspicions, He, Evan was a Parselmouth, just like Voldemort. As Sev thought this, he was shocked, he had not thought of the Dark Lord in many years, he'd heard from Lucius Malfoy one random evening that Voldemort was still alive, biding his time. Malfoy, like the rest of the Death Eaters knew not that Sev's "son" was the reason of The Dark Lord's downfall, because Sev knew that it would be the end of Evan-Harry. As the summer ended, he knew that Sev would have to enrol Evan into Hogwarts, but he feared that Evan might show some of the students his many gifts. Night after night Sev wrung his hair over and over with telling Evan that he was not to do those special thing that Sev showed him at school. **_

_**Evan didn't look at all like Severus. He had the hair, eyesight and pretty much the physique of James, Evan's true father, and Lily's stunning eyes. Sev would definitely have a hard time getting Evan enrolled into Hogwarts with Albus Dumbledore being the headmaster. **_

_**As August approached, ending Summer in a severe heat wave, Evan had gotten his letter.**_

"_**Dad! Dad!" its finally come!!!" Evan came running through the house. Evan was really excited to be going to Hogwarts. He thought it unnecessary to promise to his father that he wasn't going to do the magic that he taught him. Evan wondered just as Sev did why he didn't look like his dad at all. But Evan didn't really care, his dad was gruesome, slick greasy black hair to his dad's shoulders and a slightly hooked nose, Evan was slightly happy to not look like his dad. **_

_**A few days before the train to Hogwarts was to arrive, he, Evan and Sev, his dad were to go to Diagon Alley to purchase his school supplies. Evan against Sev's will, purchased himself a Snowy Owl he named Hedwig. They went to Madam Malkins and flourish and Blotts to get the ink. Last on their expedition was Ollivander's wand shop. Sev saved it till last because he remembered when he had gotten his first wand and how exciting it was but James smashed a glass bowl on his head while trying out his. As they stepped into the shop, Evan ran hurriedly towards the golden bell atop Mr. Ollivander's counter and rang it several times.**_

"_**Be out in a minute!" Evan heard overhead. The anticipation was immense, he wondered how cool the spells that he had learned from his dad would look when done with a real wand. **_

_**Finally Mr. Ollivander stepped out from behind the many shelves of wands. He was a scrawny man, about 5'7" and white hair was strung wildly about his wide face. As he approached Evan, his beady little green eyes glimmered and widened twofold. He looked up at Sev and smiled.**_

"_**Well, Severus Snape." he eyed him. "this one yours?" he pointed to Evan.**_

"_**Yes." Evan heard his dad say.**_

"_**well I'll be damned Sev good on you, whose the mum?" The elderly wizard shook his finger at him."Lily Evans." Sev let slip. Evan wheeled around, his dad never told him about his mum, not at least who she was. **_

"_**Really? I thought she'd hooked up with that Potter kid, your cousin wasn't he?" Ollivander stroked his desk.**_

"_**well, they did, but…well you've heard what happened." Evan's dad sighed.**_

"_**yes, everyone's heard. They'd a son too, died along with them as well?" The wand maker asked.**_

"_**Yes, sadly." his dad shook his greasy head.**_

"_**what was the boys' name Severus, did you know?" Ollivander said pulling out a tape measure and coming over to Evan.**_

"_**Harry. Yes I recall his name was Harry. Tragic day, tragic day." he shuddered.**_

_**Evan looked up at his dad urging to know more. His black hair got in his eyes and Evan shook it out, revealing a lightning shaped scar.**_

"_**that's quite a cut you've got there . . Er." Ollivander paused.**_

"_**Evan." Evan told him. "yeah it is, dad told me I've had it since I was a baby, he doesn't know how I got it and it wont go away." Evan's eyes grew as he told the story. **_

"_**Really now?" Mr. Ollivander said. "now, I'll go get you a wand." disappearing behind one of the shelves in the shop. He came back with about 3 or 4 wands, one as extraordinary as the next.**_

_**After about 10 minutes, Evan had not successfully found a wand. Going back amongst the shelves, Mr. Ollivander came back with a solitary box. He was muttering something that sounded like, no, it cant be. I wonder if. Let me try. **_

"_**There you go Evan, eleven inches, Holly, and Phoenix feather for a core. Nice wand that is." the wizard said nervously. **_

"_**thanks!" Evan said. He could feel that this was it. This wand was going to be his, he found that the wand was something like an old friend. Silly, Evan thought wands aren't alive.**_

_**Evan took the wand and all around the shop a breeze began to blow. A shimmering light came around Evan as he held the wand. He felt a peculiar sensation come about him, warming him. **_

"_**Very odd." Mr. Ollivander whispered.**_

"_**excuse me, but what's odd?" Evan asked.**_

"_**well, Evan I might tell you that this wand, the one that you hold in your hand, was not the only wand with the core of a phoenix feather. It is most curious that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother killed your dad's cousin, his wife and your cousin Harry." Mr Ollivander revealed. Evan was stunned, shocked to find that he had this wand, whose brother had done so much damage. As much as Evan wanted to know why they were killed, a burning desire came raging through him to find out why this wand was destined for him, and more importantly, who the owner of his wands brother was.**_


	3. The Dream

**Chapter Two**

**The Dream**

Later that night, Evan tucked in his bed with his wand close to his bed. He couldn't tell his father that he wanted to know more about his cousin and why they were killed. He, Evan saw how much it pained his dad to even mention it to Ollivander, let alone how much detail Evan wanted to know. He curled up in his bed and let the sleep overcome him.

_Lily! Take Harry, take him and run, get away from here! I'll hold him off, Lily run! Take. _Evan heard a man say. He realized that he was dreaming. Lily he'd heard the man say, this must be a dream of the night that James and Lily Potter died, along with their son! Shocked, but equally thrilled, Evan wandered over to the bushes to find his dad.

"What're you doing here dad?" Evan asked, but his dad just looked on the scene, lost in it.

_James! _He heard Lily scream after a blinding green light flashed throughout the house. Evan's dad's face looked horrified. Evan couldn't understand why he was just sitting there, why he didn't help them.

_Harry! _Lily screamed as a blinding light took her. Not sitting here anymore, Evan had a burning desire to save his cousin Harry. He ran through the house, up the stairs and into the nursery. Evan realized at once how _familiar_ the place seemed. As he entered the nursery, he saw Lily outstretched on the floor, the colour gone from her face and stunning green eyes. _Evan's eyes. _Evan daringly went across to where his cousin was, he was a tiny thing, barely a two, hair as black as night and green eyes like Evan. As Evan stared at the baby he'd never gotten the chance to meet it was like staring at himself, like a twin. Evan heard a menacing laugh behind him. He whipped around to see a man. Well, Evan wouldn't necessarily call him a man. He was heavily cloaked, and his head was covered by the hood. Out of the darkness of the hood stared two large eyes. Red eyes with slits. The man-thing raised his wand that was whitened and slender and uttered a curse that Evan had heard almost too many times before, his dad had taught it to him. The light came out of the man-things wand and almost hit Harry. Evan gasped seeing that the light rebounded off of his baby cousin and straight back into the caster. The house sort of shook and Evan heard a baby crying, crying in the distance. Evan saw his dad come up the steps and gingerly picked up the baby.

"its alright Evan. You're going to be alright." His dad carried Harry, or his dad called him Evan but that couldn't be possible, _he _was Evan. The dream flashed away and Evan saw a funeral. There were three coffins, one beside the next, two normal sized ones and a infant sized one. All of them were open and as Evan went to see what was in the baby's coffin, all he saw was a picture. No body, just a picture.

Evan woke with a start, he was slightly doused in cold sweat, he go out of bed and ran down the hall to find his dad.

"Dad!" he yelled coming into Sev's room, snoring quietly, Evan's father grumbled, "whassgoingon?"

"Da, I need you to tell me about the night my uncle and his family were killed." he gasped.

"why?" Severus said.

"because I've a dream about it just now and I want to know!" Evan yelled. He wasn't about to say that he saw him standing by and let the slaughter happen.

"very well Evan, in the morning." Sev waved him away.

"Dad, please tell me now." Evan pulled at his father's bed sheets.

"Very well." Sev said hoisting himself up. He pulled Evan on the bed and told him the story. "well, just before you were two, there was a wizard whom all feared above all others. For thirteen years, he was to blame for the most disastrous and horrific murders, and numerous stealth operations. Your uncle and aunt were probably his worst enemies, but that's not counting Dumbledore, head of the school you'll be going to tomorrow. Anyway, they thwarted him in anyway they could making him particularly angry and seeking revenge. On Halloween night, ten years ago, he went to their house and personally killed them, along with little baby Ha-"

"but he's alive! I saw him!" Evan cut in.

"no Evan, he is not Harry Potter has been dead for over ten years. Buried alongside his parents." Sev said.

"the coffin's empty. I saw that too, you, you came out of nowhere and dragged Harry off!" Evan told, he wasn't going to tell his dad that he'd called Harry, Evan.

"yes, I did. But 2 months later he died, sadly I admit, the killing curse finally caught up to him." Evan just looked horrified as his dad told him this.

"well. Ok. Sorry." Evan apologized.

"its alright son. Now, I think that that's enough for tonight, get to sleep, tomorrow Hogwarts awaits!" said Severus.

Feeling utterly defeating, Evan went back to bed and dreamed about something more happy.

Evan woke exceptionally early that morning, he was so exited for the day ahead, he hurried to pack his things.

"Dad! Dad, wake up, we've got to be going, the train!" he shook his dad awake.

"What Evan?" his father said.

"Dad, the train!" Evan yelled. He couldn't believe that his own dad could forget about this very exciting occasion.

"What train? Alright Evan, I haven't forgot. Ill be ready in a flash, go get some breakfast, run along now." his dad said ushering him out the door.

Evan, ecstatic almost fell down the stairs, quickly catching himself on the railing. As he looked thought the house, he felt a feeling of farewell. He had lived in this house on Spinner's End for ten years. He had not many friends, but all the same, this house was home. Its comforting pictures of his and his dad, even an occasional picture of his mum was to be seen, but she was always alone, never with Evan.

This had bothered Evan to some degree, he had seen his mum with only one baby, his half-brother Harry. He couldn't help but feel a bit abandoned, after all, Lily, his mum had died for Harry, she had sacrificed herself for Harry, she spent most of her life with Harry. He thought that she maybe not knew that she had another son, but that was impossible. She had had to _have _Evan, unless he and Harry were _twins. _Could it be that he and Harry were closer than they appeared, they were brothers, why he and Harry looked nothing like Sev, and everything like James, Harry's father. Could it be possible that Sev wasn't really Evan's father at all, that he was at Godric's hollow ten years ago, and found Evan alive and Harry dead, or was _he, _Evan really Harry and Evan died.

Evan contemplated this all some time while staring at his mum's picture. Then where was Harry's body? There had not been a baby body in the coffin, at this thought, Evan, or whoever he was ran around frantically trying to get his mind off the subject.


	4. The Fiery Six

**Chapter Three**

**The Fiery Six**

At almost quarter-past ten o'clock, they, Evan and Severus Snape left the house. Evan, having quite a scare about the epiphany he had, wasn't going to think about it. He had no reason to deny that he was indeed Evan Snape, son of Severus Snape and Lily Evans and that Severus was his dad and never gave him reason to think ill of him.

With all belongings there and accounted for, they set off for King's Cross where Evan would be getting on the train to Hogwarts. His dad never told him what platform, him saying that he wanted to see the look upon little Ev's face when he told him. Evan didn't like being called little. He didn't like it at all. He was a decent height for his age. Another problem Evan had was his eyesight. He really never told his dad that he might need glasses because his dad and mum never wore them. Well, Sev found out, he had to eventually. Evan kept walking into walls and looking at Sev as though he were 2o feet away from him. Grudgingly, Evan went along with his dad to a Wizard in Little Hangelton, and had a pair that would suit Evan perfectly.

"Ok Evan ready?" Sev said to his son.

"quite ready dad. Now will you tell me which platform?" he said just counting down the time that he would be at last away from home and probably have a life.

"yes yes, here's your ticket." Evan's dad said while smirking.

"thank you." he said taking it in a hurry. He looked over the ticket.

{ Hogwarts Express }

King's Cross Station

London, England

September the first

{ Platform 9 ¾ }

Evan looked over and over that little ticket. Finally it came to him, the platform couldn't be right. He looked up at his dad astonished and wide-eyed. His dad burst out laughing.

"What?! Did you give me a faulty ticket, hoping that I would get to stay with you forever?" Evan burst out.

Sev's grin dropped immediately. "never, that is your ticket Evan. And anyways why the bleeding hell would I leave you home alone?" he said to his son.

"what?" Evan said. "you- your. . . Your not going to Ho- yes, I see- why?- oh because- you've no right- I want to be alone. . . For once." Evan sputtered out.

"its going to be alright, I'm head of Slytherin house, which the hat should put you in," Evan had no idea what Slytherin was, or a hat that would tell him his place. " I've been in Slytherin meself." Sev added with a nod.

"what about mum, she a slyren too?" Evan said.

"no, Evan its pronounced Sly-ther-IN. and she was, we were the best in our year at potions." as Evan's father elaborated on the school, evan was getting anxious, Hogwarts sounded amazing, nevertheless, his father would be working there which meant that he could get away with everything, or his dad would be extra strict. Which Evan thought was worse, he never knew.

Half past ten came and went. Evan's nerves were getting the best of him. Every second he would ask when they would be going to the platform. Finally, without warning, Evan's dad got up and calmly walked away from the bench. Evan realized that his dad was going off, so he grabbed his trolley and proceeded after him. Sev came to an abrupt stop and evan almost collided with him.

"ok evan listen carefully. Here is your platform, just beyond that portly train man, go past him until you reach platforms nine and ten, whence there, you have to be very careful and run directly between the platforms. Sorry I cant go with you, I've to be getting to school myself. See you in a few Evan, bye." Sev then left Evan on his own.

Evan reeling with this information, turned his trolley around to see where his dad went, but he was gone, not one speck of him remained in the train station.

Evan recalled the directions that his dad gave him, leading his trolley to platforms nine and ten. Confused, Evan sat about, waiting for it to come to him. Eleven o'clock was coming nearer and nearer and Evan wasn't getting anywhere. Distraught, Evan went over to the portly platform man.

"excuse me, could you tell me where platforms nine and ten are?" he asked

"jus be' on this 'n." he said."thank you sir." evan said and happily went off to the platforms.

"Why is it always packed with muggles, come along platform 9 ¾ this way." Evan heard a woman say. He turned to see who had said it. A woman, with fiery-red hair accompanied with 5 red-haired children.

Curious, Evan followed them. They led him to a platform with one solitary beam from floor to ceiling.

"Alright Percy, you first." the woman said. One of the five, the oldest it seemed, trotted up to the platform beam and walked into it. Evan was about to shout him out of the way, but the red haired boy named Percy, vanished.

"Fred, George, hurry." she said beckoning them forward.

Two very tall boys came forward, they seemed to be identical, even their steps.

"He's not George, I am!" the boy she called Fred said.

"ooh, sorry George!" she said.

"only joking," he said bringing his trolley forward, "I am Fred."

And ran straight for the barrier followed by his twin.

Astonished, Evan couldn't bare it any longer.

"excuse me?" he said as loud as he could.

"yes deary?" the woman said.

"could you… I'm new…" he stuttered.

"oh you want to get on to the platform. Its very simple. Its Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well." she said and a boy with fiery hair smiled. "All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Go on, give it a go." she patted Evan on the back.

He poised himself perfectly in front of the platform and readjusted so that he was just in the middle. All set, Evan started running at the platform. He thought he was going to crash into it, but didn't slow. In a quick second, he felt himself go through a veil. It was the wall. Once he went through, it kind of melted away.

Once inside the new platform, Evan saw a huge black and red train dawning the title:

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

Thrilled, Evan couldn't help but think, "Thank God for the Irish."


	5. Encounter

**Chapter four**

**Encounter**

Evan didn't have a hard time finding a compartment and it looked as if he was to be spending the journey alone.

Upon looking out the window at the landscape, Evan heard a knock at the door.

It was one of the fiery six. The youngest boy by the looks of him.

"do you mind? Everywhere else is full." he asked. It took a while for Evan to register that he wanted to join him amongst his compartment.

"not at all." Evan gestures to the seat across from him.

"Thanks I'm Ron Weasely. Nice to meet you… um?" the fiery Ron said.

"oh, Evan. Evan Snape." he replied.

Ron sat down and looked really discusted as he said his name.

"Did you say Snape?" he said.

" Yeah, Evan Snape." Evan responded. Ron's green eyes opened wide.

"So, your dad is the Potions Master?" he asked.

"well, my dad works there." he said.

"I'd guess that he is. . . My brothers don't like him all that much." The Fiery Ron confessed.

"why not? My dad's great." Evan defended.

"well, you'll see when we get there. He wont be liking another weasley." ron grunted. And then it fell silent. Evan didn't know how to talk to ron again, if it wasn't for the comments about his dad, he might have had liked the kid. But something told Evan to stick with this kid. He might be right. The train was full of murmurrs and loud talkings. Suddenly, a pale face appeared at the door. He smiled and opened it. Without asking, he sat across from Evan.

"Hello Evan Snape." he said with either glee or grimace.

"erm, hullo." evan whispered.

"im Draco Malfoy. . . But you probably already know about me since our 'dads' are _such_ good friends." Draco sneered. His cold pale blue eyes bore into Evans forehead. Uncomfortable, evan looked out the window.

"well, I suppose I'll see you later in the Slytherin common room then? Bye." he got up. Before he left, he raised his eyebrows at Ron then looked at Evan with pity.

"god I hate him." Ron breathed.

"what does he mean by he'll see me in slytherin? He can hardly know where he's going!" Evan laughed.

"yes evan he kind of does. Hes a Malfoy. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin. Just like Snape, even his mum Eileen Prince was in Slytherin, but his dad's a muggle." Evan was shocked to hear this. He always thought of his dad as a pureblood, and he wondered why didn't Severus tell Evan before?

About half way through the journey, a prefect; Percy Weasley as Ron later pointed out told them to get changed. in a mad dash they did, almost fumbling in embarrasment. They sat back down and chatted of the school, classes and teachers. The train came to a stop 'bout an hour earlier and Evan followed ron.

Over the commotion a thunderous voice boomed, "First years this way!" they looked up to who the voice could belong to when they came face to face with a giant man. Over eight foot Evan estimated, and 3 men around. He was enormous.

"woah!" many of the kids shouted as they gazed upon the greatness of the gamekeeper as his tag indicated.

"this way fir' years!" he called and led them away. Not far from where the train arrived was their destination. A great black lake stretched before them, an endless abyss but luckily on the other side was a giant building! The gamekeeper led them to the abyss where 50 some odd boats waited for them. Evan was excited but never liked water much, he was horrid at swimming. "Ok, now only five to a boat, sit, don't touch the water." he said darkly. So they dispersed, Ron and Evan chose a boat with a frizzy haired girl and two other boys.

"Hullo, me names Seamus, Seamus Finnigan." one boy with a mousy face and brown hair said.

"hi seamus, im Ron and this is Evan S-" Ron introduced, but luckly for Evan he didn't reveal who he really was.

"how are you guys this fine night?" Seamus asked.

"great if you like sailing over a black abyss during the middle of the night." Evan remarked. The boys laughed.

"its called the Black Lake." someone said. It turned out to be the frizzy haired girl.

"oh really? What makes you so sure?" Ron asked.

"I read about it. In _**Hogwarts A History.**_" she said flipping her hair around egotistically. Ron gave Evan a very know-it-all look. They started to sail.

"and whats your name?" Seamus asked the other boy in the boat.

"Neville Longbottom." he whispered.

"well, Neville what house do you reckon they'll put you in?" seamus asked.

"well, me gran wants me in Gryffindor, like my parents, but I don't think that'll happen." he looked down.

"what about you boys, Ron?" Seamus redirected to Ron.

"Gryffindor. The whole lot of us have been in it. I don't reckon the Hat would like to see another one of us." he said looking up at the starry sky.

"what about you Evan?" he asked.

"I dunno." Evan shrugged.

"really? You must have some idea?" Seamus asked stunned.

"well, my dad was in Slytherin and he said mum was there too." Evan told him.

"well, then you're a shoe-in. nice seeing ya." seamus looked away.

"don't mind him Evan, Slytherin is not that bad." Ron told Evan.

"I hope so." Evan said looking at the 'Black Lake' as the frizzy haired girl called it. And they sailed toward the castle.


	6. Hogwarts

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Hogwarts**_

_The castle grew tremendously in size as they sped towards it. Flying buttresses perturbed the sides of the castle, holding up numerous towers higher than the castle its self. The gamekeeper stood up as they neared the shore. Evan regretted it was night because he could not properly see the castle therefore did not know what it looked like. He thought of it as a large black mass in the side of a mountain._

_The gamekeeper helped them reach the shore with what looked like an umbrella. The umbrella was pink and torn, but could be seen shooting sparks and guiding the boats to shore. When all of the kids were out, the gamekeeper led them silently up a very tiring staircase. He waved his umbrella that was usually preceded by a muttered word in gibberish. Evan looked as they reached the top of the staircase. All of them had made it, even Neville. He looked around for Ron and found him behind the frizzy haired boy and talking to Seamus._

"_Hey Ron." he said coming up directly behind the frizzy haired girl. She turned around._

"_I'm Hermione Granger." she said sticking out her hand to Evan and Ron. The looked at each other with stupefied looks on their faces. She put down her hand and said, "and you are. . ." she smiled. _

"_Evan." he said sticking out his hand. She shook it, Evan was slightly shocked that she did and he couldn't help but noticing that her hand was soft and warm. He took it back and she smiled again._

"_nice to meet you Evan. How about you, who are you?" she said to Ron._

"_erm, Ron, Ron Weasely." He said keeping his hands by his sides. _

"_well, nice evening tonight don't you think so." she looked at Evan. He nodded. The gamekeeper was moving them along and Hermione turned and left Ron and Evan._

"_she fancies you Evan, I'd watch my back, she seems mental." Ron warned._

"_thanks for that." Evan smiled and the line moved inside. _

_The whole foyer of the castle was bathed in a warm glowing fire, hung in lanterns and in braziers made of stone that had a giant H on it. They were face-to-face with a staircase and at the ends, stood two grey statues of Boars. They were identical in everyway except they were mirrored. They were led up the staircase and up another flight of stairs when they came upon 3 giant doors. At the top of the staircase stood a woman. She wore dark green robes and a matching hat. As soon as the gamekeeper saw her, he left. _

"_Thank you Hagrid." she called after the gamekeeper. _

"_no problem Professor McGonagall." he said as he went ahead of them and into the centre door._

"_Welcome first years to Hogwarts." she said forcing a cheerful smile. Her face was like stone, she had spectacles that added to her sternness and her hair was tied back into a very tight bun. "I am Professor McGonagall. Now, you see before you three doors. The one directly behind us leads to the Great Hall where you will be sorted. The one to the left leads to the dungeons and Slytherin common room. The left to the Grand Staircase and to the rest of the school. In a few moments we will proceed thought those doors, but I must see if we're ready for you." she turned on a dime and headed thought double oak doors. On the doors were numerous and various carvings of snakes, lions, eagles, and badgers. Evan looked about the castle and saw the pale faced boy from the train, he noticed Evan and sneered. _

"_this place is incredible isn't it Evan." Ron gasped._

"_yeah, it is." Evan said having one last look around. _

_The double oak doors creaked open and a thought occurred to Evan. 'what did they expect to come thought those doors?' He shrugged to himself as Professor McGonagall broke up a scuffle in the middle of the staircase. _

_Evan looked below to see Draco fighting with a kid with dark skin and poofy hair._

"_That's enough, Malfoy, Thomas! I will see you both in detention, one week each starting the day after tomorrow and I don't care whos house your in." she said, strangling both of the boys arms._

_She gracefully travered the rest of the staircase, straightened herself out and said, " we're ready for you." _


End file.
